The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Awakening
by ZeldaGirl9793
Summary: Three years after the events of twilight princess, there’s a time of peace in Hyrule, until the small surviving Tribe of Greudo thieves emerge out of hiding, eager to restore the Honor of their fallen King Ganondorf. A direct sequel to twilight princess


Chapter 1

She was panting and breathing, trying to regain her breath as Pearls of sweat gathered on her tan skin, and searing pain tore at her abdomen. She grabbed on to the hands of the two women next to her, as if it were going to make the pain go away.

"Almost there!" yelled the woman standing in front of her. "I need you to push one last time and get this over with; you're losing too much blood!"

With one final push, a shattering scream broke out through the night and made the violent thunder storm that was occurring sound like a whisper. There was a strange eerie silence after that, followed by the cries of a baby as the midwife caught it from under her.

"Oh thank Din…" said the woman who was recovering from labor. "Bring her to me."

She began to clean it off, but stopped. The midwife had this strange look on her face, and was puzzled by the sight of the newborn.

"Bring her to me!"

The midwife was still confused.

"What's going on?!? Is she ok? LET ME SEE HER!"

At that moment, the two women who were standing next to the women who just gave birth ran over to the midwife to see what was going on, but stopped when they saw the baby. They were all in utter disbelief….

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!?!? LET ME SEE MY BABY GIRL!!"

The midwife froze, and found the words hard to find…

"It's a male…"

~*~~*~*~*~

"Link, another one's escaping!!!!!!!" Screamed Fado as a goat darted out of the ranch and down the path towards link and Epona, who had finally finished a long day of work. He darted in front of it stood his ground and prepared to stop the angry goat, but he was thrown out of the way, and landed a few feet away, in front of the mayor's house. "Dang! Another one got away!" link head from the distance.

Ilia, who was sitting in her room at the time ran out to help Link.

"Oh Link! You have to be more careful!" She scolded, and she lifted him off the ground. "Are you alright?!?!"

"I'm fine" he said with a sigh. He got on Epona and started to head home with his head down. "Just the cherry on top of a perfect day…" he thought sarcastically. "Wait Link!" she yelled, following him. "Why don't you come in for a little while? I made too much diner for just my father and I, and I can check out Epona for you and tend to any wounds she may have gotten today. What do ya say?"

"Sorry Ilia, not today…" he said slowly. He looked at the ground for a moment, but then his eyes met hers, and he felt guilt overcome him. "I'm gonna get going now, see you later." He said with a reassuring smile, and then presumed home.

~*~*~*~

Link did feel awfully sorry for being so rude to Ilia earlier that day. She had always been so nice to him, and yet…he never wanted to take advantage of her hospitality. Three years after Link defeated Ganondorf, he declined Princess Zelda's proposal to be her military advisor, and went back to Ordon, his home, which he missed so much. In those three years, Link and Ilia were courting, and she was completely smitten for him. For the longest time, he thought that being with Ilia and being home would make him happy. And yet, he didn't feel happy at all. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft knock on his door. "Link, it's me."

"Come in Ilia" he said not moving from his seat in front of his fire place.

"I brought you some bread" she said, "It's not much, but I know you have a hard time making your own."

"Thank you" he said, flashing that sweet smile of his. However, he was smiling from his mind, not from his heart, and she could read it in his eyes.

"Link, Darling…You've been acting so strange lately. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, it's ok. I'm fine" he quickly replied.

She walked up to him, held his face in her hands, and gently brushed his ash-blonde hair away from his deep blue eyes.

"I know you're lying…If we're ever going to be together someday, you need to talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong; you know you can tell me anything"

He sighed "I know…" he responded. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Ilia, I'm so sick and tired of being here." He admitted.

"Is it because of how your house reminds you of your siblings and your parents…or is it because it's on the outskirts of Ordon and it's so far away from everyone else? Or…"

"You don't get it." He interrupted, as he walked over to his window.

"Then explain it to me….I want to know"

"I just feel like….I don't even know where to begin. When I was away from Ordon, I missed it so much, but now that I'm back, I realized I really miss Hyrule. I hate this house. I hate my job. I'm just going to be herding goats for the rest of my life."

"Are you saying that because you saw the way some people lived in Hyrule? Link, sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with a life of simplicity."

"It's not that!" He yelled out of frustration. "I live in a town with a population that I can almost count on my hands! There's nothing to do! I feel so useless. There's nothing for me here."

"You have me."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that." He replied. "But...There was a reason why Inherited my father's Hylian ears, and none of my siblings did. I was meant to leave here, and go to Hyrule. I'm starting to think I'm not meant to stay here at all. I just feel like I'm wasting away."

"Tell me about it" demanded Ilia. "Hyrule…what is it like?"

"It's…Like a dream." Link sighed. "Endless meadows as far as the eye can see. Bustling cities, filled with so many people and shops. And Hyrule Castle…If only you could see it. It was the biggest building I've seen. It was probably ten times bigger than the entire village of Ordon. Unfortionatly, Ganondorf destroyed it, but from what I've heard, the plans for the new one are twice the size as the old one, and it's probably done being built."

"…wow"

"I would take you there someday."

"Absolutely not."

"What do you mean absolutely not?" Link asked. He was so confused. Hyrule was the most amazing place in the world to him…his haven. His sanctuary. And yet, she didn't want to go.

"Ordon is my home. I love it here, I love everything about it. If you don't remember, I didn't exactly have the greatest time in Hyrule. I know I wasn't that far into the actual kingdom itself, but from what I experienced, it's dangerous, and chaotic. I want nothing to do with it."

"It was different then! When you were there, the kingdom was under attack. It' safe now."

"I'm sorry, but that's my opinion. You have as much as a right to love Hyrule just as much as I have a right to hate it. I believe you when you say it's safe now…But I just never want to leave Ordon…It's my life. I wouldn't fit in anywhere else."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"It's late….My father is probably worrying about me. I should get going…"

"yea. do you need me to walk you home?" asked link.

"No I'll be fine."

She walked over to Link and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"bye"

He watched her from his balcony, until she faded away into the darkness of the night.

A/N

Hi everyone. Lol, I know I wasn't planning on writing any new stories until I finished my others, but the idea for this one came in a dream, and I just started writing, and eventually I had the whole story line planned out. I'm not saying much about it…you'll have to follow up and keep reading, lol.

As for the whole Ilia and Link thing… I don't FAVOR the pairing, but at the end of twilight princess, I just saw them as being together and someday getting married, since they live in such a small, traditional town and everything. But I will say that she isn't significant in my storyline. (maybe they stay together, maybe they don't) Also, I plan to create a background story about Link's parents, and his childhood, and basically go into detail where the game failed to do so. Btw, that whole scene in the beginning makes no sense at the moment, and that's a good thing. It will make sense later on in the story. I'm just going to say this though, THAT WAS NOT LINK.

If you'd like to make any guesses, go ahead, I'd like to hear them ^-^

I'm not going to go into detail about the characters that will return, however, I will say that *Drum roll please* MIDNA Will most likely be in the story line.

Please read and review.

The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me; it belongs to Nintendo, and its other respective owners. I have no ownership over the series, or the characters discussed in this chapter


End file.
